


StarkQuill

by AuthorUprising



Series: Requests and Oneshots: Tony Edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment if you have a request, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Salty author, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUprising/pseuds/AuthorUprising
Summary: StarkQuill drabble





	StarkQuill

Sometimes Peter doesn't like Tony's team, sometimes he hates them so much, he sometimes thinks the Avengers were the worst thing to happen to Tony.

They met after the so called _Civil War_ , Tony was working on new updates for Spider-Man's suit and decided to be in New York for once instead of Malibu with Pepper and Rhodey. It had been a good day for Tony, he kept the kid safe and he stopped calling Friday Jarvis, he also didn't think about  _them,_ he doesn't think of the red headed assassin with he catches a glimpse of the broken down Widow's bites, he doesn't have a panic attack when he goes into the common room and sees the purple blanket or the sketch pad on the couch that once belonged to them.He was doing so well, Rhodey and Pep were coming to visit him in a few weeks and he hadn't fucked up yet. And then, the fucking Guardians of the Galaxy crashed in his backyard.  He called the suit and quickly went outside, repulsors ready to fire and Friday on stand by, but they just talked to him, or at least the human did. He wasn't bad looking, Tony will admit that, he explained that they mean no harm and that they needed a place to crash so they could fix their ship.  They were only meant to stay for a day or two, he wasn't supposed to know their names or likes and dislikes, but a day or two turned into weeks and then months and somewhere along the line Tony got attached. He learned their names through experiences he had with them, and for some reason it felt like they actually liked him. He learned Gamora's name while working down in the gym, she helped him strength his flexibility and in return he promised to let her and Nebula, who's name he learned while fixing her arm, taste anything he baked, especially his cookies. Drax, Rocket and Groot he met while working down in the lab, Drax being fascinated by Friday while Rocket messed around with the old Iron Man suit and Groot played with the bots, shouting some rather inappropriate language that scandalized Dum-E.  How he learned Mantis and Peter's names were off cases compared to the others. Mantis was like a younger version on him, so much potential but terrified of using it. She asked to touch his arm, she wanted to feel what he felt, she bursted into tears. He offered her some of Bruce's old tea and comforted her, she seemed sad but he didn't see the slight anger in her eyes. He was outside, looking at the stars when Peter surprised him. They talked and talked, they shared memories both good and bad. Three years later, the Guardians were there when Peter kissed him under the mistletoe wearing the fugly sweaters Mantis had bought them, they cheered and laughed and for the first time since the war Tony could say he was happy. The Guardians decided to take a break from saving the galaxy for a small while and that's when it all went to hell.  They showed up a week later, showing Tony the letter from Fury that demanded they stayed at the tower, Tony not wanting another fight, allowed it. It took two weeks for the Avengers to run him down, he went from happy to a nervous wreck and the Guardians were done. They refused to leave him alone with the Avengers, Groot always sat on his shoulder, growling at anyone who got too close, Gamora and Nebula protected him during training, always being the ones to spar with him and being deadly towards the Widow, the Witch and the Archer. Mantis helped him sleep when he couldn't deal with the glares and name calling in his own damn tower, she refused to be in the same room as the Witch. Rocket and Drax acted normally but as soon as anyone so much as muttered something about the mechanic, there would be something quishy in their pillow the next morning. Peter wad simply there for Tony, he was there on the nights were Tony broke down , screaming and crying himself hoarse. It wasn't until after they beat Thanos that Peter realize how much the Avengers hurt Tony. He began to see how terrified his boyfriend was of the soldier whenever he raised his hand, he couldn't bear to see Tony flinch because he had a flashback of the shield coming down on him. Peter saw the way Tony actively tried to avoid the common room because he knew the Archer was there and that as soon as Barton saw him he would have to deal with fake accusations. He didn't miss the way Tony tried to never be alone with the witch or the Widow.  Peter hated to see how much the Avengers hurt Tony, sometimes he knew they were the worst thing to happen to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have a request down below, please. Also the new chapter for Aftermath should be up this weekend. Love you all!


End file.
